Absurde Folie
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Saison deux, environ. Diana Reid vient de mourir. Elle s'est suicidée. Spencer sombre dans une folie douloureuse devant un être qu'il n'a plus vu depuis vingt ans : son père. One Shot.


Le monde, notre monde, peut s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre, prenant entre ses doigts crochus et noirs, ce qu'il restait d'un être humain. Le vide prend sa place, plus que la douleur.

Spencer, recroquevillé devant son cercueil, lançait un regard plein d'hébétement vers ce qui restait de sa mère. Elle y était arrivée. La cinquième fois avait été la bonne. Il y a six jours... Ou sept... On l'avait appelé d'urgence, c'était la dernière fois. Quand il était arrivé, il s'en souvient comme s'il le revivait sans cesse, son cœur était sur le point d'éclater. « C'est grave, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… », les mots résonnent encore dans sa tête, éclaboussant ses joues de quelques larmes. Il était trop tard. Trop tard pour lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire, trop tard, maintenant, pour la sauver, pour la guérir. Trop tard. Les médecins l'ont dit, c'était sans appel. Il ne les avait pas crus tout de suite, il l'avait encore appelée quelques minutes, s'attendant à la voir sortir de sa chambre, avec son habituel regard critique. Elle n'est jamais sortie. Les médecins, n'avaient pas voulu qu'il voit son corps : « Trop mutilé… elle a volé un couteau et s'est fait ça pendant au moins une bonne heure… elle était méconnaissable… ». Sa mère n'avait jamais été que méconnaissable, à cause de sa maladie. « Elle est mieux là haut ». Elle avait le vertige. « Elle n'a pas tant souffert… ». Elle n'a fait que souffrir, toute sa vie. « Elle vous aimait »… Elle ne pouvait pas aimer. C'était peut-être il y a cinq jours...

Spencer n'avait pas prévenu ses collègues : ils le sauraient un jour, au détour d'une conversation, ils le sauraient quand les larmes du jeune agent auront séché.

Un homme fit irruption dans la pièce, Reid sécha en vitesse ses larmes, pour cacher cette absurde tristesse, car on lui avait toujours dit qu'un homme ne pouvait pas pleurer. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, levant les yeux, il le reconnut sans peine, malgré les années…

-Ne me touche pas !

Il avait persiflé ça, comme on s'arrache les yeux, comme on se brûle la peau, avec une détermination à en faire pâlir Antigone.

L'homme obéit.

-Je suis désolé…

Spencer recula.

-Désolé… _Désolé ?_ Tu es _désolé_ ? Tu oses dire ça devant moi, devant son corps ? _Désolé_… de quoi ? De nous avoir abandonnés ? Tu ne peux pas être _désolé_ pour ça… non… car _désolé_, c'est la chose que l'on dit lorsque l'on renverse un vase et qu'on veut s'excuser… là, tu l'as tuée… et tu m'as…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sa voix se brisa. L'homme reprit après un court silence :

-Je ne voulais pas…

Spencer serra les dents.

-Alors, _tu voulais quoi_ ? Hein ? Tu voulais quoi ? Qu'on vive heureux, sans toi, que maman guérisse grâce à ton départ ? Tu t'attendais à quoi…

L'homme se mit à pleurer.

-Spencer…

Reid grinça.

-Ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom. Tu n'en as pas le droit, je suis un inconnu pour toi.

L'individu se tut un instant.

-Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça…

Spencer baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard pitoyable.

-Et tu croyais qu'un gamin de 10 ans était capable de faire mieux que toi ? Tu es un lâche…

Le père de Reid ne tenta pas de se défendre et cria d'une voix rauque :

-OUI ! Je suis un _lâche_ ! Je le sais ! Et je suis là pour que tu me pardonnes, Spenc… Reid.

Reid se leva d'un bond.

-_Pardonner_… tu crois que j'en suis capable ? Tu crois que je suis capable d'oublier l'incendie que maman a mis à la maison en voulant se faire du café avec _le four_ ? Tu penses que je suis apte à ne plus me rappeler les heures qu'elle a passées devant la fenêtre en pleurant pour ton départ ou encore, tu penses que je peux enfouir dans un coin de ma mémoire ses 4 autres tentatives de suicide ? Il faudrait que je sois con ou totalement arriéré pour pouvoir oublier !

L'homme se tut un instant.

-Tu me hais ?

Spencer se rassit, soudain apaisé par cette question. Une pause. Une seconde pour réfléchir, pour _penser_.

-Je me hais plus que toi. J'existe. Ca suffit à mon malheur. Si seulement je n'existais pas, je ne serais pas ici, à te voir comme un étranger. Si je n'existais pas, je ne l'aurais pas connue dans ses bons, comme dans ses mauvais jours. Je ne veux pas exister.

Son père s'assit aussi.

-Ne dis pas ces choses affreuses ! Tu es vivant, tu as de la chance.

Spencer sourit.

-_La chance_… _la chance_ est un mélange de hasard… elle tourne, se détourne, revient, nous brise ou nous pousse. _La chance_. Je ne veux pas de _la chance_, je ne veux qu'une vie sans chance ou je ne veux rien. Je veux être sûr, ne pas jouer aux jeux d'argents avec le temps. Mais la chance et le hasard font partie de la vie. Alors je ne veux pas exister.

L'homme réfléchit.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

Spencer sourit.

-La pire des punitions, pour cette lâcheté qui me vient sûrement de toi… Je vais continuer à vivre, à respirer, à vieillir, à m'écorcher les poumons avec cet air vicié dont les hommes se nourrissent.

-Quel air ?

-La liberté. Car je suis libre de tout lâcher, de tuer, de mourir, de vivre, de tenter la chance… mais moi, je veux des limites. Je me perds. Et si je me perds, comment saurais-je qui je suis, puisque tout le monde se ressemble ? Ne me prendrais-je pas pour toi… j'abandonnerais peut-être ceux qui comptent sur moi. Je me haïrais plus. Je ne veux pas être libre.

Inquiet, son père lui demanda.

-Qui veux-tu être alors ?

Spencer se leva, énervé par cet être qui posait question sur question, sans une once d'anticipation ou de déduction.

-Celui qui… sauvera le monde de cette pitoyable liberté… cette liberté écorchée et boiteuse qui nous promet le graal et qui nous tue. J'ai peur de mourir… Les hommes aussi… mais ils sont tellement aveuglés par tout ce qui brille… qu'ils s'y jettent. Je veux les sauver de la société.

L'homme se leva aussi, déboussolé.

-Pourquoi en as-tu envie, maintenant ?

Cassé dans son élan, il répondit simplement, après un instant de brève réflexion.

-Je ne sais pas. La mort me rend absurde. Je le sais.

L'homme était calme.

-La société va bien, tu sais… ne joue pas les héros : tu n'en es pas un.

Spencer se rassit, découragé.

-Pendant une demi seconde, je me suis levé pour mes idées et l'homme que j'ignore le plus au monde a réussi à me faire lâcher prise en une phrase. Je ne suis pas un héros.

Son père, toujours debout, le regarda dans les yeux.

-Non, tu es fou comme ta mère.

Reid eut un petit rire triste et amer.

-C'est bien souvent dans la folie que ce cache les plus grandes vérités.

Son père, dégoûté par son propre fils, se détourna sans un mot pour sortir et Spencer lui fit, pendant qu'il franchissait la porte :

-Tu vois, tu étais ma chance, ma seule chance pour ne pas que je finisse comme elle. Et tu es parti… tu es revenu et maintenant tu te détournes. Ma liberté, celle que ton départ m'a offert, je l'ai prise en seringues pour m'évader encore plus. Je me suis perdu. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Mon existence se résume à cette quête d'une absurde liberté. Je suis mort, papa, tu m'as tué.

Il rit, mais c'est plus une plainte, une douleur longtemps enfouie qui s'échappait.

Son père disparaît, il ne le reverra plus, il s'en fout, il rit, il explose enfin. Il sait qu'il vient de parler dans un vide, un néant sans fin, que ses mots ne veulent rien dire ensembles, mais lui se comprend et ce rire résume tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

FIN.


End file.
